harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Harpers Fourth of July!
In this Fourth of July episode, everyone from the Harpers circle are at the Charles River Esplanade for the annual Fourth of July celebration. Scene The Charles River Esplanade. A famous park and recreation area, one of the portions of Boston's famous Emerald Necklace, usually cut off from the rest of the Boston neighborhoods by the cars-only Storrow Drive, which is surrounded by cut-off walls. Except for eight pedestrian bridges which go over Storrow, there is hardly any way for anyone to get to the Esplanade otherwise. However, everyone from the Harpers circle, is crossing over to get some good seats for the fireworks. ANNGELIQUE: I am glad you are all coming, Jamie. JEFF: You think we would miss this? This is our first fireworks display we've attended since moving to Boston for good. JAMIE: Jeff's right, sis. Last year, we didn't even go because I was in mourning for Craig, remember? The Hollywood Bowl fireworks were something special. AJ: Wow. Do you think we could go there? JAMIE (grinning): Maybe next year. I have to go to Los Angeles anyway in July next year. AJ: What for? JAMIE: One of Sheila's old friends, Marilyn Wells, told me that Glennie and Kristin Taryton are having a HUGE anniversary party for their wedding anniversary. Sheila, Dylan and some of the others were invited. Anngelique, Jeff and I were also invited, and of course, you would come, as my husband. AJ: Sounds like fun. INDIA: I think it will be fun. She invited me as well, but I wouldn't be able to attend, because I have a charity meeting that day, which the old sows wouldn't allow me to postpone, but I am sending some gifts to the girls. JACQUELINE: Sheila told me about them. They are lovely people. They also knew Mom. NICHOLAS: Yes, they did, my dearest. Their friends, Tracy and Elissa McVane are going to be there too. They agreed to have their anniversaries together. SHEILA: Yep. It will be fun. WENDY: Anyway, we're getting ready for this concert and display. DYLAN: It is ready for this year. Aurora, Aaron and Rusty are catering this, along with Linda. BARRY: I talked with them, and they have a whole area set aside for us. SHEILA: And there it is. ROSE: They are setting up the sing-along. Ready for it, guys? JACQUELINE: Yeah, we are. (The entire company begins to sing. Everyone is singing as best as they can. With everyone in the Harper's cordoned off area, they are singing along with everyone else in Boston. Courtney Sue's beautiful Soprano voice soars. Jolie is not too enthused, but she is getting into it. Newcomer Aleecia Wallican is with her family, as they sing. The caterers are singing as well. Aidan stands with his two best friends, Derek and Sammy and they are singing in good harmony or as good as three guys can sound however. The sing-along ends, as everyone prepares to eat. Aurora, Aaron and Rusty are serving some dinner, and everyone is enjoying after the glorious sing-along) ELSPETH: Delicious food, Aurora. ARDITH: Quite good. You did a lovely job, all of you. AURORA: Thank you, both. ALEECIA: It is good to be here. PHILOMENA: And it is also good that there is no Jennifer Barrett here to sink us! She went to the North Shore to be with that stuck-up Quinn cretin. They are probably snobbing all of Haverhill! Well, let 'em! SHEILA: We're all together, and that is all that matters. So, no worries on that one. CATHY: Look, Mom, the fireworks are starting! COURTNEY SUE: Gorgeous! (Sammy, Derek, and Aidan join her. Sammy takes his sister's hand.) DYLAN: These never fail to make me happy, sis. SHEILA (taking her brother's hand): Me neither, love. ROGER (grinning): May I join you two? DYLAN (smiling, knowing that Roger means the world to him): Of course. (Roger puts his arm around Dylan and then Sheila. Barry joins them as well, as does Wendy and Michelle. The family bonds completely. Josephine, Catherine and Sarah watch them from the sidelines, they are pleased.) SARAH: Look at them all, a true family. JOSEPHINE: And we're a part of them, so to speak. CATHERINE: That we are. The Harpers are such a welcoming family. They see people and the good in them. (Along come Mikayla and the others) LILA: That they are. And that we're a part of them and are in this area with them, is a testament to who they are. MIKAYLA: They are a family, like any other, but they happen to be one of the wealthier ones. ENA: Yes, they are. And we love them all. BRADLEY: And they love us. MELANIE: Yes they do. And they are wonderful. (The family, the whole lot of them, bond, as the fireworks go off over the Boston sky and the skyline is lit up in color. It was a fantastic fourth of July in this very historic city. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Hall of Fame Episodes